


Wild Marriage

by WestOrEast



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Sex, Straight Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: It's odd, for a marriage to be between one man and four women who can barely tolerate each other. But Ranma's just barely making it work. And the girls can't complain when it's their turn.
Relationships: Kuonji Ukyou/Saotome Ranma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Wild Marriage

**Wild Marriage-Ukyo**

  
It had been another busy day at Uc-chan’s. And now things were finally winding down. The floor was swept, the griddles were turned off and Konatsu was up in bed. And that just left Ukyo and Ranma to finish cleaning up. Though actual cleaning was the farthest thing on either one’s minds.  
  
Ukyo was pressed up against the counter, her hands gripping the polished surface. She was moaning into Ranma’s mouth as the two of them kissed. It took a bit of flexibility to kiss in the position they were in, with her front up against the counter and having to twist her neck around so that she could press her mouth against Ranma’s. But she _was_ a martial artist and she could manage it.  
  
Ukyo was counting herself lucky that tonight was her night. She had been getting horny all day long, wanting and needing what she was going to get tonight when her _husband_ and her had some free time. Oh, husband was a wonderful word that still hadn’t lost its shine and newness to Ukyo.  
  
It was a pity that she wasn’t the _only_ one married to Ranma. She could just about handle Akane getting some affection from Ranma on her days as well. But Shampoo was a lot harder pill to swallow. And not just because the Cat Café was leeching money away from Uc-chan’s just by being open.  
  
As for Kodachi, some things weren’t even worth thinking about. So Ukyo did her best _not_ to think about them and instead focused on kissing Ranma and feeling his hands wandering over her body.  
  
And boy, were they doing a great job of that! Ukyo squeaked and squirmed, feeling the hands pressing against her and tugging her shirt up. She was getting _really_ wet as Ranma kept on kissing and touching her. She returned the favor as best she could. Which mostly meant pushing backwards and grinding her ass against Ranma’s crotch. She could feel his erection there, growing larger and harder. Soon it was going to be free and she could take care of it. That thought, even though she had done that before, put a deeper blush on Ukyo’s face than the one that was already there.  
  
“Ranma,” Ukyo moaned, feeling her shirt getting lifted up above her breasts. “Ranma, I love you.”  
  
Ranma answered her with another kiss, something that stole Ukyo’s breath away as she felt his tongue exploring the insides of her mouth. Oh, it was so _good_. She was so lucky to be married to him. And that the priest had been a peculiar mix of absent-minded and stubborn enough to insist on doing four marriage ceremonies right in a row, with the same man being the groom in all four of them.  
  
It had been pretty, well, almost disappointing, really. Ukyo wasn’t someone who cared much for ceremony and femininity, but she had still entertained ideas about getting married to Ranma while wearing a white wedding dress in a chapel, with her dad there to cheer her on. The actual reality of wearing her usual blue shirt and black pants, both of them stained with flour and smoke, and getting married in thirty seconds before Akane pushed her out of the way to get _her_ marriage to Ranma pronounced valid had _not_ been the stuff of daydreams.  
  
But Ukyo was flexible and she could adapt. And anyway, didn’t some couples renew their vows every few years? There was still time for Ukyo to properly win over Ranma’s heart and have a proper wedding that was just between the two of them. Just like there should be.  
  
By now, Ranma’s hands were playing directly with her bound breasts. Ukyo whimpered into Ranma’s mouth, feeling the heat of her arousal welling inside of her. Her underwear was _soaked_ by now, dripping wet as she felt his hands touching her and making her melt.  
  
And he was still going, his hands stopping the massage directly, and instead searching out for the ends of the bindings to undo them. It still made Ukyo squirm around and gasp. She was getting really, _really_ wet. And she could tell that Ranma was really, _really_ hard. And man, she wanted his dick inside of her. She was just so _horny_ that she could barely even wait to get fucked.  
  
“Come on, Ran-chan,” Ukyo moaned, pushing back, grinding her butt against his ass. “You’re driving me nuts here.”  
  
“Really?” Ranma asked, a smile on his face as he pulled far enough away from Ukyo to smile at her. “How?”  
  
Ukyo scowled at Ranma, though she couldn’t bring herself to put any actual heat into the glare. Especially when Ranma started to undo her bindings, letting her large breasts fall free. Okay, so maybe they weren’t as large as Ranma-chan’s or Shampoo’s or Kasumi’s but they were still a decent enough size. Even if Ukyo had been called ‘sir’ by three different people today.  
  
“You have such a nice chest, Ukyo,” Ranma said, undoing the last of the bindings and running his fingers over her mounds. She moaned, feeling her nipples quickly stiffen into hard little points. Points that were almost _painful_ , really, except when Ranma was touching them. “I don’t know why you hide them.”  
  
“S-surely you,” Ukyo managed to get out as she did her best to press her chest forward and her butt backwards, “understand why it’s nice to look like a boy sometimes.”  
  
Ranma grunted. Then he cupped Ukyo’s breasts and squeezed them gently. Just hard enough to make Ukyo feel _amazing_. She moaned, her legs going weak as she felt herself getting toyed with. Oh yes, yes, yes, Ukyo was twitching with need, her pussy squeezing down tightly around nothing at all.  
  
Ukyo was beginning to wonder if she would be able to cum just from having her boobies toyed with. They sure were feeling sensitive enough and there was the _lust_ , the unending lust pounding through her and making her legs go so weak as Ranma kept on touching and kissing her.  
  
Ukyo blinked, suddenly realizing that she was feeling a breeze. She looked down as Ranma finished lowering her pants, exposing the yellow pair of panties she had slid on this morning, knowing that he would be seeing them sooner or later.  
  
“That’s a nice look,” Ranma said, his hand moving up the inside of her thigh to her pussy. “Really nice.”  
  
Ukyo made a whining noise as she felt his finger pressing against her wet pussy. She was so _wet_ and she knew that there was a dark spot forming on the panties as her arousal kept on leaking out from her folds. And the feeling of that one finger rubbing against her made things feel even more better. Her hips jerked back and forth, feeling the lust inside of her slowly turning into an orgasm.  
  
Ukyo wasn’t just going to sit around here and let Ranma do _anything_ he wanted to her. No, wait, she was. But she was also going to have some fun of her own. Even as Ranma got rid of her own panties, she made her own move.  
  
She reached behind herself and fiddled with Ranma’s sash. It only took a bit of fumbling (and a few squeezes of Ranma’s dick through his pants) before she managed to get it free and send it and his pants falling to the floor. Ukyo craned her neck to get a good look at it and _liked_ what she saw.  
  
It was such a _nice_ dick, really. Hard and upright and straining. Ukyo knew how nice it felt inside of her, spreading her out and making her feel good as it plunged in and out of her. She shivered and licked her lips as she wrapped her hand around it and gave it a few strokes, feeling the hard rod underneath her hand.  
  
Ukyo lifted her gaze and looked into Ranma’s eyes. He stared right back at her, with a large smile on his face. She smiled back and leaned in for a kiss. They awkwardly embraced, trying to get their hands and arms around each other even with Ukyo still facing away from Ranma.  
  
“Ranma,” Ukyo moaned, rubbing against his cock and feeling the hot, hard rod pressing against her bare butt. “I need you inside of me.”  
  
“Soon,” Ranma whispered back before giving her another kiss on the lips. “Let me do my work.”  
  
Ukyo shivered and nodded. She was willing to wait for at least a _little_ while. But she really was feeling very, very horny. And wanted a dick inside of her. She wanted _Ranma’s_ dick.  
  
Ranma grabbed onto Ukyo’s shoulder and hip and spun her around. She squeaked and giggled at that as she came face to face with her husband. For a moment, at least. Then she was gently lifted up and pushed backwards, until she was laying down on the counter. She blushed a bit, looking up at Ranma as he looked down over her naked body. At least it was very obvious that he was enjoying what he was seeing, with the large smile on his face.  
  
He leaned in for a kiss, pressing his lips against Ukyo’s. The kiss didn’t last for long, though. He slowly started to kiss his way down. Ukyo’s neck, her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach, before finally arriving at her pussy. And then Ranma _lingered_ there.  
  
Ukyo moaned, slapping a hand over her mouth. She didn’t want to wake Konatsu up. Or to let anyone walking by outside know just what was going on inside of here.  
  
But it felt good. Really, really good. The things Ranma was doing to her, licking and tending and kissing her pussy. It was _exquisite_ and Ukyo had to fight hard not to cum right away as soon as she felt his fingers on her thighs and his tongue sliding inside of her pussy. She was wet, dripping with need and she had to clutch at anything in reach as the emotions and sensations ran through her body like wildfire.  
  
What she actually ended up grabbing was Ranma’s head. Her fingers dug in tight, squeezing down on his black hair as she felt the pleasure building and building inside of her. Ukyo quickly wrapped her thighs around his head as well, holding him in _tight_ and not letting him go. This was too good to give up on. Way, _way_ too good.  
  
Ukyo felt like she was going to cum from this. Cum any second now as Ranma’s tongue kept on licking and sucking at her pussy. A flood of arousal was leaking out of her and her back kept on leaving the counter as she felt the pleasure pulsing inside of her.  
  
Then there was a tap on her leg. Ukyo knew what that meant. Even if she didn’t want to obey it. But did she really have a choice?  
  
Sighing heavily, Ukyo relaxed her legs and let Ranma up from in between her thighs. She was panting as she stared up at him, seeing the arousal that was clinging to his lips before he licked them clean. That was hot. It would be even hotter if she had actually cum, though.  
  
“You’re really wet, Uc-chan,” Ranma said with a grin, climbing on top of the counter and straddling her. “Looking forward to this, huh?”  
  
“Oh, don’t tease me, Ranma,” Ukyo said, trying to pout. “I’ll help you out if you help me out.” She glanced down at his cock and licked her lips. “And you deserve a reward for doing that to me, anyway.”  
  
“I was just about to say that playtime was over,” Ranma said in agreement as he shifted around on top of Ukyo, lowering himself down to pin her against the cool plastic of the counter. “Now it’s time to get _serious_.”  
  
Ukyo closed her eyes and shivered in delight. Oh yes, this was just what she wanted. She wrapped her arms around Ranma’s back, holding him close against her as she felt his dick pressing against her wet, waiting folds. She wanted him inside of her. She wanted him right inside of her right _now_.  
  
And that was exactly what Ukyo got. Ranma slowly, oh so slowly, slid into Ukyo, going deeper and deeper. This time, Ukyo didn’t, couldn’t, try to hide her moans. She just let herself get _stuffed_ as she felt the shaft filling her up, sliding into her.  
  
Ranma didn’t stop the slow, steady thrust until he was completely buried inside of Ukyo. Then he stopped, looking down at her. She stared back up at him, her eyes dancing as they shared a special moment, just between the two of them.  
  
And then Ranma started to properly _fuck_ her. It wasn’t as slow and gentle as it had been on the first thrust. It was a proper in and out, certain to stir Ukyo up and make her moan and shake. And it felt _great_.  
  
Ukyo moaned like a slut as she felt the sensations start to well up inside of her. Ranma hadn’t been fucking her for ten second straight and she was already right at the edge of an orgasm. Her hands wrapped around Ranma’s back, holding him close to her.  
  
And then Ukyo came. It was _amazing_ , the sensation exploding inside of her and making her shake and twitch and gasp as she felt the pleasure filling her up to capacity as she got to feel the best sensation in the world.  
  
Ukyo squeezed down _tight_ around Ranma’s cock, almost stopping him right in place as she clung to him in every single possible way she could. She gasped, staring into his eyes, feeling his stiff rod still spreading her out and making her feel better than she would have thought possible.  
  
Then the orgasm ended and Ukyo was still getting fucked and still pressed up against Ranma. And what better thing could anybody ask for?  
  
Wait, Ukyo thought of one. She smiled as she patted Ranma’s cheek.  
  
“You don’t need to worry about me,” Ukyo said, running her fingers down Ranma’s neck. “You can fuck me as hard as you want.”  
  
Ranma hesitated for a second and then nodded. And then he _really_ started to live up to his name. Ukyo moaned as she felt herself start to get driven across the table as Ranma plunged his cock deep into her pussy over and over again. She pushed herself up, making sure that her breasts were rubbing against his chest. It was only because she was a martial artist that she could endure this. And she was so, _so_ glad she was because of how indescribably good this felt.  
  
Ukyo wasn’t even trying to keep herself quiet now. There was just no _point_ , not when she was feeling this good, when there was nothing left in her world right now but the sheer, unadultered pleasure of getting fucked by her _husband_. She was sure that if there was anyone in the neighboring stores, they’d be able to hear her. Well, so what? Let them know that she was getting fucked by her wonderful, strong, handsome, caring husband. Let _everyone_ know.  
  
And Ukyo was being fucked _hard_. Ranma was really pounding into her, making her entire body feel every single thrust. She _loved_ the feeling, loved how she was being treated, loved every single thing that was happening tonight. Her fingernails scored lines in Ranma’s back, long white lines in parallel that ran along his skin.  
  
Ukyo stared into Ranma’s eyes, the two of them sharing the love and lust they were feeling for each other. Ukyo squeezed down as tight as she could around Ranma’s cock, feeling the shaft moving inside of her and making her feel such wonderful things. She was lucky. She was _so_ lucky to get to feel something like this.  
  
And the pleasure wasn’t ending anytime soon. Ukyo knew just how much stamina Ranma had, just how long he could fuck her for. She was in for a wonderful, wonderful time tonight.   
  
Smiling, Ukyo leaned up for another kiss, pressing her lips firmly against Ranma’s. He kissed back, their tongues meeting and twining around each other as they embraced. Ukyo could feel so many different emotions running through her, the love and lust and passion and happiness that were just making her _melt_.  
  
And were especially making her melt inside of her pussy. There was just so _much_ arousal leaking out of Ukyo’s folds right now, and Ranma was still fucking her so _hard_. And Ukyo’s next orgasm was still a long way away. How hard was she going to cum when that finally arrived? And how much of a mess was she going to make?  
  
Ukyo mentally shrugged. Oh well, so what? What mattered, what _really_ mattered, was that she was feeling wonderful, that she was with her beloved husband, that it was just the two of them and that they were having _sex_ together.  
  
Ukyo felt some tears glimmering in the corners of her eyes at the thought. She didn’t move to wipe them away, though, and just kept on kissing Ranma. And getting fucked by him. Both of those felt _wonderful_ , though in some very separate ways.  
  
“You look so tough and sexy like this, Uc-chan,” Ranma whispered into her ear, breaking from the kiss for a moment. “It’s really nice.”  
  
Ukyo smiled and would have preened if her hands were free. But she just couldn’t make them unlock from their position behind Ranma’s back. Instead, she kissed him again, pressing her lips up against him. She could feel her heart beating happily in her chest as she got fucked by her _husband_. It was wonderful. This was all wonderful, she had to be the happiest, luckiest girl in the entire world right now.  
  
And Ranma was making her feel even _better_. Ukyo moaned as his hands came down to her breasts, playing with them. She moaned, arcing upwards, pushing her breasts into his hands. He seemed to know _just_ what to do with them. Well, he should, really. Ukyo knew that _she_ would have thoroughly explored her male body if she had that kind of curse, so why wouldn’t Ranma do the same?  
  
One of these days, Ukyo was going to have to wait until Ranma had gotten splashed with cold water, and then she’d join him. Ukyo was sure that whatever objections Ranma might have to being with his wife in his girl form would just _melt_ away once Ukyo demonstrated a trick or two that she knew. At least, Ukyo hoped so. Ranma as a redhead was just so small and cute!  
  
While Ranma as himself was so big and impressive and muscular. Ukyo always got a little bit wet looking at her husband whenever his upper arms were exposed, and now that he was fully naked, things were even better. Plus, of course, there was the way his dick was moving in and out of her wet pussy. That helped make Ukyo feel good as well, just a _little_ bit.  
  
Ukyo giggled and squeezed Ranma into an even tighter hug. Was there anyone in the world as lucky as she was right now? It wouldn’t last, but for right now, she got to be with her beloved husband as he fucked her nice and hard. It was perfect in so many different ways.  
  
Ukyo could feel her orgasm starting to take shape inside of her, rising out of the general pool of lust she was feeling. She shivered and sighed. Two orgasms in a row. She was such a lucky girl. But she wanted to share this one with her _husband_ , so Ukyo did her best to tamp down on it, to draw it out as long as possible. Was there anything more romantic in the world than a husband and wife cumming together at the same time, both of them showing how much they loved each other? Ukyo didn’t think so.  
  
There was a big smile on Ukyo’s face, stretching from ear to ear. Oh yes, yes, _yes_. This was just what she wanted to have happen to her, this was _perfection_. She was happy, she was so happy, she was getting fucked by her husband, she was going to _cum_ from getting fucked by her husband. Was anything in the entire world more perfect and satisfying than that? Ukyo didn’t think so. This was bliss. This was complete and utter bliss, perfection that humans shouldn’t be able to achieve.  
  
And Ranma was making her feel better and better all the time. His hands were still playing with her breasts, kneading and squeezing them and making her _melt_ as her soft globes were toyed with and teased. Ukyo could feel her stiff nipples sliding between Ranma’s fingers and then his hands were actually on her boobs, groping and kneading them. It made her squeal, fragments of words falling out from between her lips.  
  
Sex felt so good. Sex felt so very good indeed. Ukyo couldn’t believe how lucky she was to get to be feeling this. Ranma’s dick moving in and out of her left masturbation in the dust. And, of course, it was _Ranma’s_ dick moving in and out of _Ukyo_. Was there anything better than that in the whole world, knowing that she was finally married and finally having sex with the man she loved? Ukyo felt a sudden surge of love and lust running through her heart as she thought all over again about what was happening to her and _why_ it was happening to her. She really was lucky. Not even out of her teens yet and already married to a wonderful husband and running her own business. Sure, there were some flies in the ointment, but it wasn’t nearly enough to bring Ukyo down.  
  
Although maybe it should with how good she was feeling. Ukyo was getting more and more worked up as Ranma kept on thrusting in and out of her pussy. She could feel how wet her pussy was getting and there was a knot of lust steadily forming inside of her, growing tighter and tighter as it grew with every single thrust.  
  
Ukyo shook her head and distracted herself with a nice, firm kiss to Ranma’s lips. It wasn’t a very _traditional_ method of distracting her from the orgasm that she was feeling, but it still took her mind off of lust and focused it on love a bit more. A shiver ran through Ukyo’s body, from her head to her toes. What a _wonderful_ feeling.  
  
Ukyo moved her hands from Ranma’s back to his front, running her fingers along his strong, prominent muscles. They felt nice underneath her hands, twitching and flexing a little bit. Ukyo giggled and smiled as she saw Ranma smile from it. And, of course, all the while, he kept on fucking her.  
  
The only reason Ukyo hadn’t cum again already was because her clit wasn’t getting any stimulation. Ranma was diving _deep_ inside of her, spreading her out and molding her pussy around the only cock it had ever known. And that was _still_ making her feel good enough that she was going to cum soon. If Ukyo’s clit had been getting any attention at all, she would probably be a cum-drunk mess by now, slumped on the counter and drooling from all of the orgasms that would have been tearing through her body.  
  
It was getting harder and harder to deny the orgasm that was welling up inside of Ukyo. She forced it back down, though. Ranma was obviously nowhere near his own climax yet. And Ukyo was _determined_ to share her orgasm with him. The two of them cumming together at the same moment, at the same _instant_. How perfect would that be?  
  
Ukyo smiled and nodded to herself as she felt the dick keep on plunging in and out of her. The way his hands, his lips, _everything_ felt on Ukyo, it was perfect. Which made it all the harder to resist her orgasm, but Ukyo still managed, gritting her teeth and trying to think of unsexy thoughts, thoughts that would help counteract the incredible pleasure she was feeling right now. Images of Ranma’s father helped do the trick and Ukyo sighed, knowing that she had bought herself a minute or two.  
  
A minute or so that she could use to properly enjoy what she was feeling. This felt wonderful, even without an actual orgasm going along with it. Ukyo squirmed around, twitching and gasping as she felt the pleasure rocketing around inside of her. Ukyo wasn’t sure if she would be able to stand upright on her own right now. She felt as weak as a kitten, especially in her legs.  
  
“Ranma,” Ukyo moaned, cradling Ranma’s head and planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek, “it feels so good. You’re making me feel wonderful.”  
  
“It feels good for me, too,” Ranma said, grunting a bit with effort as his dick moved in and out of Ukyo’s pussy, stretching it out and molding it around his shaft. “You’re so _wet_ tonight, Uc-chan.”  
  
“It’s all because of you,” Ukyo said, knowing that she was telling the complete and absolute truth. “You’re making me feel this way, Rac-chan.”  
  
Ranma smiled at that and kissed Ukyo again. Ukyo eagerly kissed him back, feeling her tongue coiling around his as they made out on the counter of her restaurant. Ukyo shivered with lust. That had been kind and sweet and she loved that it had happened. But it did come with a cost, if you could properly call it that.  
  
“I’m going to cum soon,” Ukyo said, staring right into Ranma’s eyes. “Are you?”  
  
“Y-yeah,” Ranma said, nodding as he lifted a hand to play with Ukyo’s breast, squeezing it and making it that much harder for her to think about anything else. “Real soon.”  
  
“I’ll hold off then,” Ukyo said, her voice wobbling as she tried to fight the pleasure running through her. “We can cum together, Ranma!”  
  
Ranma nodded and smiled. They kissed again, holding each other close as Ranma kept on sliding into Ukyo’s tight, wet, hot pussy. Ukyo’s lungs were burning now from the effort of not cumming, but she had to wait, just a little while longer. It would be really obvious when he did and then Ukyo could just let _go_ and feel her second orgasm washing through her.  
  
Ranma picked up the pace. Ukyo hadn’t even realized that was _possible_ , that Ranma could fuck her any harder than she was already getting fucked. But he could. If Ukyo wasn’t a martial artist, it would have hurt, really badly. Instead, it just felt wonderful as she felt her husband putting all of the force into his thrusts that he could.  
  
If Ranma hadn’t been holding onto Ukyo, she wouldn’t have stayed on the counter. She would have been pushed off of it and landed on her head on the far side. He was using _that_ much force in his thrusts. As Ukyo felt Ranma’s cock pushing deep, so _deep_ inside of her, she wondered if this was as much force as he used when he was fighting Ryoga. She could feel the tremors from the thrusts reaching through every part of her body. Her breasts were constantly jiggling around as she got fucked and Ranma was still going at it.  
  
He was hammering away like a madman, squeezing down on Ukyo’s hips as he thrust his dick as deep inside of her as it could go, pulling almost all of the way out and then doing it all over again, three times every two seconds. Ukyo burbled for breath, not able to form proper words as she got _used_ , used like tool for Ranma to get off on. It was violent and _exciting_ , sending a thrill rushing through Ukyo as she felt herself get stretched out and filled up like this.  
  
It didn’t, couldn’t, last for long. Even Ranma only had so long that he could keep this up for. Luckily, it didn’t take long for something so _good_ and rough and primal to make him cum. He was only just starting to flag when Ukyo felt him push his shaft inside of her, not stopping until the tip of his dick was resting against her cervix.  
  
“Ukyo!” Ranma moaned, his breath puffing against her neck as he held himself deep inside of her.  
  
“Ranma,” Ukyo groaned, her eyes rolling up in her head as she felt his dick twitching and throbbing inside of her.  
  
Ranma came a _lot_. Ukyo moaned as she felt her inner walls getting covered with hot, sticky, thick seed. It felt _good_. It felt really, really good and it meant that Ukyo could stop denying herself. It meant that she could _cum_ , that she could let go and have another, wonderful orgasm.  
  
And it really _was_ a wonderful orgasm. Ukyo felt herself shivering as she squeezed down as tight as she could around Ranma’s cock. White specks floated around in her vision as she felt herself flowing away on a wonderful sea of bliss. Yes, this was everything that she could ever have wanted. It was just perfect in every single way.  
  
Ukyo’s hug of Ranma turned from a tight, desperate squeeze of pure lust to something that was more of a hug. And it still felt great for her as she felt Ranma’s heart beating through her chest. She was such a lucky girl to have this be happening to her.  
  
Ukyo’s pussy twitched as it got covered in cum. There was so much of it. Part of Ukyo was surprised that Ranma had so much semen stored up in his balls. She would have thought that since he was having sex every night with his wives, that he wouldn’t have the chance to get anything stored up inside of him at _all_. But this load was so full and thick. Ukyo had already felt stuffed just from Ranma’s cock, but now that all of his semen was added to it, it was almost like she was going to burst. In a _good_ way, though. A really good way.  
  
And, of course, some of the cum was starting to drain out of her pussy already. Something else to clean up, but for now, Ukyo could just feel the wonderful sensation of being a properly stuffed wife. Of a wife who had been properly tended to by her loving husband. What a wonderful, wonderful sensation.  
  
The two of them kissed and held each other for a few minutes. But, eventually, the feeling of a muscular young man pressing down on Ukyo’s boobs got a bit irritating. Plus, of course, she was a sweaty, cum-filled mess. And in an area that saw her selling the food she made to people.  
  
“Okay, Ranma,” Ukyo said, sighing but still smiling. “Time to finish cleaning.”  
  
It went pretty easily, since almost everything had already been done. There were just a few little odds and ends that still needed taking care of. A number of which involved having Ranma lift or move things so that Ukyo could admire the way his muscles moved underneath his skin.  
  
Ukyo glanced down from Ranma at her own hands. And at the small, shining gold band around one finger. If she had been alone, she would have squealed like someone half her age and clutched her hand to her chest. As it was, she just smiled happily, feeling her heart beating faster in her chest.  
  
The happiness was drained a bit at the thought that tomorrow night, Ranma would be with another girl. But she made sure that it didn’t bring her down _that_ much. Ranma would be coming back here soon. And even if he wouldn’t be spending the night for the next few days, there was still the day to see him and flirt with him and generally make Ukyo’s heart race faster as she got to be with her husband.  
  
“Tell you what, Ranma,” Ukyo said, drawing Ranma’s attention over to her. “I’m feeling a bit hungry. Want me to make you anything?”  
  
As soon as Ranma turned his head to look at her, Ukyo pivoted around, turning her back to him. Which had quite the effect, since the only thing she was wearing was an apron. Ukyo smirked as she looked over her shoulder, judging just what effect it had. He obviously liked the sight, though his dick wasn’t getting very hard very fast.  
  
Oh well, Ukyo wasn’t really up for another round of sex anyway. Just showing off to her husband was all she had in mind. Letting him see the body of the woman he had married. Showing off her curves and her elegance. Ukyo knew she wasn’t as… feminine in certain areas as some girls, but it was obvious that she still had what was important in _all_ of the right spots.  
  
It sure did feel good, being Ranma’s wife.


End file.
